Edward the Ace
"Greetings! My name is Edward, the Arctic Ace! The fearless frosty foray expert! The chilly champion! The intrepid investigator of icy interiors!" Edward, known by his title "The Ace", is an independent Kymera Trainer and Adventurer in the world of Kyrigar. Physical Description Edward has an average build, but most of his features are obscured by his choice of clothes. He wears a dark blue parka with white fur trim, along with matching snow pants. He wears gray gloves, gray boots and a light gray ski mask and goggles. He also wears a very light gray scarf. Personality Edward has many unfortunate dichotomies to him. He is very confident in his own abilities and styles himself as a sort of hero, yet he fully expects others to be able to keep up with his elite pace. He's a narcissist and lacks empathy for others, yet he values teaching and loves to share his wealth of knowledge with others (though this does play into his narcissism, as he loves to hear himself talk). Background Edward is an adventurer who has seemingly come out of nowhere in the world of treasure hunting. He went on a series of expeditions which led to all-new discoveries about many established conventions of archaeology. He made a fortune practically overnight, and began his own adventuring guild for people who want to experience his level of adventure. When word got out that Benjamin Elysees Phactor had discovered a portal to a new world, he set out to see it for himself. However, he elected not to join the Keepers, and instead traverse the world of Kyrigar without their support, or their obligations. Roles in the Game Edward and the player cross paths near the end of the Ice Caves. Just as the reception on the player's Smartphone gives out, Edward shows up and offers to accompany the player the rest of the way through the Ice Caves. He gives the player his insight on the nature of the Kymera, and the fate of the Ancients, but he also seems to be a detriment to the player, whistling over Kymera and forcing the player to fight them. Finally, after watching the player fight a few times, he decides to challenge the player himself. After he leaves, the player exits the cave and regains his smartphone connection. Kymera Team Edward claims to have several Kymera teams, but so far the only team to feature in the game is a team of Starter Kymera plus a super-rare Zumarro. He claims this team is "actually rather weak" and that he was just bringing it along to toughen the team up. * Cassius, a Puplite - Edward's lead Kymera. It knows the skills Heal, Intimidate, Refraction Beam, and Fortify. It also has the ultimate skill, Rainbow Ward. * Claudius, a Mossymouse - Edward's second Kymera. It knows the skills Rose Dart, Poison Breath, Barrier Shield, and Jagged Cutter. It also has the ultimate skill, Thrash Crash. * Edmund, a Duskitty - Edward's third Kymera. It knows the skills Dark Blast, Slash, Metal Claw, and Nightstalker. It also has the ultimate skill, Shadow Dance. * Iago, a Zumarro - Edmund's Anchor, and his strongest Kymera on this team. It knows the skills Heal, Barrier Shield, Wind Cutter, and Lightning Breath. It also has the ultimate skill, Dragonboon. Trivia * Despite having a team consisting of all three starters, Edward calls his team weak. This may be due to Shadow and Nature's poor match-up against Ice areas, but then that would beg the question of why Edward chose an Ice Area to train his Kymera. * The names of Edward's Kymera are all from plays by William Shakespeare. Edward is a bit of a Shakespeare buff, as he enjoys the dramatics of those plays. * There is some speculation as to how Edward entered the Ice Caves, as the Titanian's barrier was present when the player first approached the cave entrance. ** One theory is that he entered the cave through the Wastelands entrance, which is supported by the fact that he seemed to have earned the ire of the Yetties, who attacked anyone they saw as intruders in the Frost Kings lands. However, this doesn't explain why he passed by the Ancient relic he was searching for when he had a sensor to detect relics in the first place. ** Another theory is that he bypassed the barrier by some other means, such as through another ancient relic that he came across, but that would not explain why he assumed the player was able to pass through as easily as he did. Furthermore, he makes no mention of needing an item to get through the barrier - in fact, he was unaware a barrier existed. ** A final theory suggests that he tunneled his way into the Caves, and is lying about the way he entered the cave in order to impress the player. However, there is no evidence of additional tunnels in the area, or that he has the supplies to do so. Back to Character List Category:Characters